Esprit d'équipe
by Julindy
Summary: Les 5 fois où la confiance entre Tony et Steve fut mise à rude épreuve. Car si les Avengers ont vaincu Loki et les chitauris, sauvant New-York et la Terre par la même occasion, il faut plus qu'une victoire pour construire une équipe. [Juin 2019 - Collectif Noname] Coécrit avec Lanae's World


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici donc le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. En effet, il s'agit d'une collaboration avec la seule, l'unique **Lanae's World**, dans le cadre du défi "**_Juin à 4 mains_**" (oui, nous publions en décembre, nous sommes au courant) du **Collectif Noname**. Lanae, ce fut un bonheur et un plaisir d'écrire avec toi. Et ça l'est encore, puisque cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée !

Que dire de plus ? Ceci est un **pastis**, c'est à dire un format "**5+1**". Quand nous avons décidé d'écrire ensemble, je crois bien que c'est la première chose qui a été décidée, avant même le fandom ou les personnages !

Nous n'avons pas de date de publication annoncée pour la suite, sachant que l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Mais nous tacherons de ne pas trop trainer !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Nick ! Il est arrivé. Je pense que vous devriez venir écouter. »

Nicholas J. Fury, directeur du SHIELD et créateur des Avengers leva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier assis à son bureau et fixa Maria Hill de son seul œil. Ils surveillaient à chaque instant plusieurs centaines d'individus, mais il y avait une rencontre en particulier qu'il souhaitait suivre aujourd'hui. Malgré sa technologie haut de gamme et tout son génie, Tony Stark n'était pas un espion et sa petite rencontre secrète avec Steve Rogers ne l'était pas restée très longtemps.

Nick se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre Hill devant l'écran imposant qui occupait pratiquement tout le mur Est de son bureau. Il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce que ce rendez-vous ne soit pas une lubie de Stark. Nick avait dû dépêcher en urgence plusieurs de ses hommes pour truffer l'établissement de caméras et de micros et il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde de gâcher des ressources inutilement. Franchement, qui dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient pouvait tenir un bar sans y avoir ni système de surveillance, ni wifi ?

La réponse était : Dick Stapple, homme de 57 ans et propriétaire du _Bikers' heaven_. Mais Nick dut quand même reconnaître l'avantage de cette situation, car Stark ne prit même pas la peine de mettre en route ses brouilleurs de communication lorsqu'il rejoignit Rogers à une des tables du fond.

Hill pianota sur l'écran et le dossier de Rogers apparut à côté des différents écrans transmettant depuis le bar. Elle y ajouta quelques lignes avant de refermer la fenêtre.

« Même en cherchant à passer inaperçu, Rogers reste visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il sera incapable de mener la plus petite mission nécessitant de la discrétion. »

« En effet. Mais nous l'avons approché pour d'autres compétences. »

« À voir s'ils pourront passer outre leurs différences et travailler ensemble. »

« Ils ont réussi à New York. »

« Dans l'urgence et parce que vous leur avez donné un ennemi commun. »

Sa plus fidèle lieutenant avait entièrement raison. Il s'en était fallu d'un fil que Stark et Rogers se tapent dessus plutôt que sur Loki, mais ils avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente : l'asgardien était une menace assez importante et immédiate pour mettre de côté leurs différends et lui faire face savait dès le départ que son idée de rassembler des personnes extraordinaires se heurterait à leurs forts caractères. On ne devenait pas un super-soldat ou un génie milliardaire en armure volante sans avoir un caractère en acier trempé.

Ses deux éléments les plus prometteurs avaient terminé leurs salutations et Fury se concentra sur leur discussion.

« Alors comment se passe ce retour aux racines ? »

« Je suis né à Brooklyn, mes racines sont à New York. »

« Excuse-moi Rogers, mais avec ces yeux bleus et ces cheveux dorés comme les blés, on te verrait plutôt grandir au milieu des plaines sauvages, à monter à cheval et à dormir à la belle étoile. »

« Je crois que je serais mort la première nuit. Et qu'aucun cheval ne m'aurait obéi. »

La position volontairement désinvolte de Stark se raidit légèrement.

« Ca n'existait pas le second degré au début du siècle dernier ? Tu es vraiment trop sérieux. »

« Et toi pas assez. Tout n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

Maria leva un regard inquiet vers Fury. Le ton de Stark était devenu acide et celui de Rogers extrêmement sec. Ca ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite de leur petit projet.

Ils virent Tony lever les épaules avant qu'il ne place ses mains à plat sur la table.

« Écoute Rogers, ça me parait clair que nous sommes très différents. Mais nous avons réussi à bosser ensemble, et plutôt efficacement, je suis certain que nous pourrions recommencer. »

Les caméras ne leur permettait pas d'avoir une vision nette du visage de Rogers mais sa posture sembla se détendre. Ses bras étaient toujours croisés sur sa poitrine mais ses épaules s'étaient relâchées.

« Je suppose qu'en y mettant chacun du nôtre, on pourrait réussir à faire fonctionner cette équipe. »

« Exactement ce que je voulais entendre. J'ai déjà des tonnes d'idées et un budget pratiquement illimité. La tour Stark pourrait devenir notre QG, je la renommerai la tour Avengers. Je pensais également vous préparer un logement là-bas pour chacun d'entre vous, autant tous être sous le même toit. Encore que Thor est reparti pour Asgard pour le moment. J'ai demandé à mes équipes de voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour ton costume. Déjà pour le look mais également en terme de protections et d'équipement, je vais commencer par intégrer une radio à ton casque. Et puis, il faut que je vois avec Bruce ce que l'on pourrait faire des armes que les chitauris ont laissé un peu partout dans New York. Je suis certain qu'à nous deux nous trouverons un usage à l'énergie qui les alimente. »

Voilà qui intéressait fortement Fury. Leurs études du Tesseract et les premières constatations de ses équipes de recherche sur les armes extraterrestres ne lui avaient pas appris grand chose, mais si Banner et Stark se penchaient sur le sujet, il était certain que les premières percées ne tarderaient pas.

Ils continuèrent à écouter le milliardaire parler sans discontinuer pendant de longues minutes, tandis que Rogers buvait lentement sa bière. Il paraissait évident en voyant la manière dont il était assis, une main glissant dans la condensation de son verre et sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière qu'il n'écoutait plus son interlocuteur.

La supposition de Fury fut confirmée lorsqu'il sursauta presque quand Stark demanda :

« Alors tu en penses quoi ? »

« Tout ça me parait très bien. »

« Parfait ! Alors je te laisse gérer le côté humain et je m'occupe de tout ce qui est matériel. Autant ne pas perdre notre temps sur des choses que nous ne maîtrisons pas. Pepper me dit toujours que je dois lui laisser les interactions sociales, il paraît que j'empire la situation à chaque fois. Je vais préparer une première liste de propositions et je te l'envoie sur ton adresse mail. » il fit une pause d'une milliseconde, « Rassure moi. Tu as bien une adresse mail ? »

« Oui, j'ai une adresse mail. Comme il semblerait que l'on ne puisse rien faire dans ce siècle sans. »

« Tu es chez qui ? Non, ne répond pas à cette question, ça ne pourra qu'être moins bien que celle que je vais t'ouvrir sur mes serveurs. Par contre, pense à bien te déconnecter à chaque fois que tu la relèves, mes pare-feu sont bons mais je ne pourrai rien faire si tu la laisses accessible dans un cyber café quelconque. »

Rogers croisa à nouveau les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu me racontes. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu deviennes un pro de l'informatique du jour au lendemain. »

Après cette dernière remarque, la conversation tourna rapidement court, et les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à se saluer.

« Préviens-moi quand tu te décidera à faire ton grand retour parmi la civilisation. T'as manqué beaucoup de choses pendant ton séjour au pays des glaçons. »

Avant même que Rogers ne puisse répliquer - quand bien même il ne semblait pas le vouloir - Stark lui tourna le dos et quitta le bar. Rogers soupira lourdement, se frottant machinalement l'arrête du nez. Il avait l'air épuisé par la conversation qu'ils avaient menée, et Fury le comprenait. Devoir supporter Stark seul était une épreuve en soi, et la discussion s'était principalement déroulée à sens unique.

« Je vous ressers ? »

Rogers releva la tête, n'ayant pas entendu la serveuse s'approcher de lui. Autant pour les réflexes de super-soldat, mais Fury voulait bien lui accorder des circonstances atténuantes.

« Oui s'il vous plaît. »

Elle ramassa au passage le verre encore à moitié plein que Stark avait laissé derrière lui.

« Votre ami n'a même pas fini son verre. A-t-il dû repartir précipitamment ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami en fait. Plus un futur collègue de travail. »

« Si je peux me permettre, la situation avait l'air d'être assez tendue entre vous. »

« A vrai dire, je ne lui fait pas totalement confiance, et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir travailler avec lui. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Elle lui sourit tristement, semblant comprendre sa position, et s'éloigna en lui promettant de lui ramener rapidement sa boisson.

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, » commenta Hill. « Le problème de confiance qu'a évoqué Rogers n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg. Vouloir les forcer à travailler ensemble est un pari risqué. »

« Ils ont bien réussit à se mettre d'accord sur la façon dont ils voulaient fonctionner. Pour une première entrevue, ça m'a l'air prometteur. »

« Ce n'était que purement théorique. Sur le terrain, ce sera complètement autre chose. Rogers est un leader né, mais Stark a son caractère. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit capable de suivre les ordres. »

Comme toujours, Hill avait raison, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre laisser se dissoudre totalement les Avengers et leur permettre de vaquer à leurs occupations chacun dans leur coin. Le monde avait survécu à la crise de New-York, mais de justesse. Ils avaient besoin des Avengers comme force de frappe, si la situation l'exigeait. Et cela n'arriverait jamais si leurs deux leaders étaient incapable de s'entendre et de travailler ensemble.

Nick se tourna vers Hill, déjà décidé sur le suite à donner à ce premier rendez-vous.

« Envoyons-les sur le terrain. Une mission en équipe réduite, pour que nous puissions voir comme ils interagissent ensemble. Envoyez Barton et Romanoff avec eux pour évaluation. »

« Un test en situation réelle ? »

Il répondit sur le chemin vers son bureau.

« Exactement. »


End file.
